screamerfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ajuda:Guides/Moderator
Moderator Guide This guide explains everything about moderator and admin rights on the Screamer Wiki. How do I become a moderator? If you want to become a moderator, please create a post on the Ask for Help board. You can also contact one of the admins directly. To become a moderator, you will have to have made at least 25 contributions and you have to be on the wiki for at least 7 days. Your account also has to be in good standing, meaning if you have been banned more than one time you are not able to become moderator. If you are really devoted to the wiki and the admins judge that you deserve it, you will be given admin rights. What are they supposed to do? Moderators on the wiki are supposed to help users and enforce the rules by giving punishments to users breaking them. Admins, on the other hand, are the ones who manage and maintain the wiki. They also have the ability to perma-ban other users or give them moderator rights. If you abuse your moderator or admin rights, you will be perma-banned from Screamer Wiki. How are they supposed to enforce the rules? As a moderator or admin you are supposed to enforce the rules by giving punishments to users breaking them. You can see the rules here. Here is how you should handle rule violators. # Never use any scary images or clickable links that lead directly to the screamer website. You are allowed to use un-clickable links, or links that can't be clicked on. #* Remove the violating content and give the user a warning. If the user repeats this more than once they will get a 1 day ban. If it is repeated again after this, the punishment will be doubled. # Please use either the forum, the chat, or your user blog to communicate with other users. Do not create pages that are out of subject, ''or you will get a warning.'' #* Remove the violating content and give the user a warning. If the user repeats this more than once they will get a 1 week ban. If it is repeated again after this, the violator will be perma-banned. If the user creates another account to come back, please contact an admin. # Use correct grammar and spelling, write in English. ''If this rule is violated, your account won't get banned.'' #* If the grammar is incorrect, fix it. #* This wiki is available in multiple languages. However, if you see someone writing in a language other than English on this wiki, link them to the correct wiki. # The page name must always be the name of the screamer, without www. or http://. For example, ScaryScreamer.com, and not http://www.ScaryScreamer.com. #* Rename the page to the correct name using the reason "The page name must always be the name of the screamer". # Do not delete, blank or replace the content of a page. #* Undo the edit. If it was on purpose, perma-ban the user. If the user creates another account to come back, please contact an admin. Tips and Tricks * Be cool other users. Mods and admins are supposed to enforce the rules, but without being too harsh! * Invite users to the wiki. By recruiting contributors, you are helping the community grow even further! * Be active. Being an active contributor increases your chances of getting moderator rights! ---- Thanks for reading! Category:Guides Category:Community Category:Help